Dawn of a Legend
by TheCareBear
Summary: Fallout 3 fanfic: Novelization of Fallout 3. Slight AU. All great heroes have a beginning and this is Lucifer's, the man who would become the Lone Wanderer. Heroes are born, but Legends are made. Prequel to Sleepless Nights.
1. Prologue: The Great Beginning

**The Fallout Universe belongs to Bethesda, I own everything that doesn't fit.**

**A/N...**

**Woo! I'm back Ladies and Gentlemen! Your Care Bear has returned!**

**So, Day at the Beach has hit a bit of writers block, but it will come, trust me.**

**So, I made this instead to keep everyone fulfilled until the next chapter of Day of the Beach comes out.**

**I'm spoiling some things here, so yea. Yes this the origin story of Lucifer. Yes, in this prologue I am revealing things that have not happened yet for Lucifer. And yes, the rest of Lucifer and Sarah's Saga is actually Lucifer's memoirs which is being read to his great-great-great-great granddaughter. So, it's not really a spoiler, it's more of a teasing of things to come. Plus it will giver a better picture on who Lucifer is.**

**But, on with the story!**

**So, Warning: Language and teasing my me, the author.**

* * *

Prologue: The Great Beginning

The wind kicks up as a clap of thunder echoes through the Capital Wasteland. A group of Brotherhood soldiers march along the road, heading towards the Jefferson Monument, on the watch for bandits or even a Supermutant. As the rain begins to fall, the commander of this unit looks up at the sky in a vain attempt to glare the clouds away. Looking back down at the unit, the commander realizes that they should have stopped and rested at Megaton when they had the chance. Sighing, the unit continues on, hoping to make it to their destination before the weather turned for the worse.

The unit stumbles into the Monument, their armour dripping wet for the torrent of rain outside. Making their way through the initiates and scribes, they make their way to the office of the High Scribe of the Monument. The unit snaps into a salute as the unit leader speaks, "Paladin Elizabeth L. Tolliver reporting in, Sir," she says, her voice muffled by the helmet.

The High Scribe looks up from his paperwork, eyeing Elizabeth up and down, before shaking his head and standing. He waves his hand and the unit drops the salute. Taking off his spectacles, he runs a hand through his short graying hair. "Welcome to Project Purity, Paladin. We're here to maintain its original mission and ensure that clean water continues to flow. You can take your unit and find some bunkers to rest in for the night; we start bright and early tomorrow. Dismissed." Elizabeth nods her head and begins to move her unit out of the small, cramped office. "Oh, and Paladin," The High Scribe says again, catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Yes, Sir?" She asks, turning back to him.

"Do not expect any special treatment. Just because your great-great-great-great grandfather was a Star General does not mean anything while you are here in these halls; do not let the fame of your family get to your head." The High Scribe sits, putting on his spectacles once more, and begins to write down some notes.

Elizabeth nods her head stiffly and leads her unit to the barracks tent, just outside the Monument. She shivers in her armour due to the cold, the rain, and the harsh words of her superior. It was true that her great-great-great-great grandfather was a Star General of the United American Wasteland; the first Star General, and honestly, it was amazing all the things he had done. She grew up on the stories of him; practically every child did. Although it has been 100 years since his death, he was the reason she entered the military.

When she was younger, she would stare up at the bronze statue of him in the Citadel Courtyard, imagining what life was like back then, of how his adventures were, and how he became such a legend. But, as she got older, she noticed that people began to treat her differently and part of her resented that she shared the same last name._"Oh, she's a Tolliver,"_ they would say behind her back, _"She must think she's better than us."_ But she didn't. Despite the history of her family, she doesn't hold herself better off than anyone. She sighs and takes off her helmet, her long black hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She sits down on the cot, setting her helmet down at her feet.

"Don't feel so bad, Liz, the High Scribe is dick to everyone," A red haired Knight says, as he walks over to her.

Elizabeth looks up and smiles at him, moving a black lock of hair behind her ear, "Thanks Eddy." Eddy winks and nods at her, before walking back to his cot. Elizabeth smiles to herself, remembering when she first met her unit. Eddy's been with her the longest, ever since basic. His full name was Edward Martin, but she called him Eddy for short, as he was only mentioned by his full name when in serious trouble; which was often.

When Eddy and she moved into the officer's program, they met a young man by the name of William Lech. He barely 20, even with his thick brown beard, and he came from somewhere out west. He never mentioned where and Elizabeth never really asked, figuring to keep the past, the past. And boy, could he shoot his sniper rifle; he said that it was trait passed down from his great-great-great-great grandfather, who was a sniper with the NCR, before they joined the United American Wasteland.

After a few years together, the three of them met the twins, Rose and Matthew Bell, from Chicago. With both of them being hand-to-hand experts, Elizabeth ended on her ass many times during practice. But they soon became fast friends, even though Eddy and Matthew didn't see eye to eye from time to time.

A knock at the tent door, broke her thoughts. Standing she called out, "Enter," in a tone of authority.

An older man entered, his cloak wrapping around him, his white beard barely showing from under his hood. He nodded towards Elizabeth, spreading his arms wide, clearly showing his old patch-worked leather armour underneath, "Who would like to hear a tale? For I am a simple wandering storyteller and I have plenty of stories to tell!"

Elizabeth snorts, shaking her head slightly. Storytellers do travel around sometimes, but most of the stories are about her great-great-great-great grandfather; all stories she's heard before. "And what do you tell stories about?"

The old man smirks, pulling out several sheets of paper from out of nowhere, "Stories of the Star General, my dear. The one who holds your name." Holding out the papers, he waggles them at her, "These are his genuine memoirs, written in the last year of his life. "

Eddy snorts, "More stories of the Star General? What will it be this time? Is he seven feet tall and shoot lighting from his eyes?" He rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

The man smirks again, "Oh, no, my boy. Despite the stories of the Star General, he was still a man, an exceptional man, but a man nonetheless. These memoirs tell the story of the Star General before he became the Star General, when he was the Lone Wanderer."

Elizabeth's eyes widen slightly. "The Lone Wanderer? You mean _The_ Lone Wanderer? The same Lone Wanderer that GNR would sometimes bather on about?" All the stories of the Star General would be of his adventures against the Celtic Warriors and the Sea-People, even the occasional one about how he single-handedly defeated the invading Chinese. But there was never a mention of the Lone Wanderer.

"Yes, the very same," the old man nods, knowing he caught their interest, "And I can tell you more…" he waves the memoirs at them again, smiling now.

Looking around at her unit, Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders, "Eh, why not? I bet we could use a story after the march we had today." She pulls over her bag, digging around in it for a sack of bottle caps.

The old man shakes his head, "No, my dear, this one is on the house." Shrugging, Elizabeth pushes her bag away and leans back, as he begins his tale, "Before he became the Star General, he was The Lone Wanderer. And before he became the Lone Wanderer, he was just kid, living in Vault 101 with his father James." Licking his lips, the man continues, "All great heroes have a beginning. And this is the beginning of Lucifer A. Tolliver."


	2. Chapter 1: The Early Years Part 1

**The Fallout Universe belongs to Bethesda, I just write about it**

**A/N...**

**Back again, so Yay.**

**So, writing is hard, in case anyone was wondering... So, I'll update when I can.**

**I'm adding things here that won't make sense now, but will later, so, just trust me and run with it.**

**Waring: Bible verses. strange magic, shooting, and Cole.**

* * *

It had been a week since Catherine died. James was inconsolable: couldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, barely did any work, and drank heavily. Eventually, he left with Star Paladin Cross and his little baby boy. They were headed to Megaton, where James knew an old 'friend' that could smuggle himself and his child out of the wasteland and into a Vault. That is, until they found the dust-storm—or more aptly—the dust-storm found them.

Holding his boy close to his chest, James raised an arm, hoping to block the dust and sand from entering his eyes. Moving along slowly with Cross, they struggled under the storm until a strange man stepped towards them, as the storm died down. Lowering his arm, James could see an old man with a cloak wrapped around him, fluttering in the calming wind. The man looks familiar yet strange, as if they had met before and yet, never met at all.

"Doctor," the man said suddenly, breaking James out of his reverie. The man turns and nods to the Star Paladin, before turning his attention to the little boy. The old man strokes his beard looking down at the child and then he begins to move towards him

"Step away from the child!" Cross demands as she points her laser rifle towards the man; when he continues on, she attempts to fire a warning shot, but the rifle sparks and fizzles in her hands, much to her shock.

The old man smirks, looking down at the child, "Your father and the Brotherhood will cause you more pain and sorrow than I ever could," he says to child. James expected his boy to wail and cry before the strange man, but instead he is calmly cooing up at him. The man reaches into the infinite folds of his cloak, bringing out a small sack of sand. Gathering some up in his hand, he gently pours it on the forehead of the baby and draws a strange symbol of lines and shapes. They symbol glows green, pulsating for several seconds before it is wiped away by the wind.

Looking up at James, the man nods his head, "Name him Lucifer."

James looks from the now sleeping babe to the man, "What?"

"Isaiah 14:12. How art thou fallen from Heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations! Name him Lucifer, for he shall be the morning star of the World," the man says simply.

James looks from his child and back up to the man again, "Who are you?" he demands.

The man smirks, shrugging his shoulders, "I believe the question should be 'what am I?' and yet, I do not even know the answer, Doctor. I did have a name, so long ago, far out West. You can call me Cole, Doctor, though I doubt we will ever meet again, for the very mention of my name brings death." Cole shrugs before turning on his heel and begins to walk away, as a storm begins to form around them.

James brings an arm up to shield his face and calls out to Cole, "What do I tell him?" He calls out over the wind.

Cole stops and turns half-way towards James. He looks from the baby to the father, shrugging, saying "Lie."

The sand and dust engulf Cole, and surround James, Cross, and little baby Lucifer. When the storm dissipates, Cole is gone. Another shape did charge them out of the dissipating storm. A molerat ran and charged James, jumping towards him. Cross took aim and fired from her rifle, a laser beam shooting out; hitting the rat in the chest, stopping it midair and making it fall down dead. Both James and Cross looked from the rat to the rifle and then to the direction Cole went. The rest of the trip to Megaton is uneventful.

* * *

Stepping out of the dying dust storm, Cole looks down as James and baby Lucifer enter Vault 101. Smirking, he looks up, gazing out at the ruins of D.C. "The Knight has begun his journey," He says suddenly, speaking to the ruins and to the air itself. "Soon the Bishop and the Rook will begin theirs'. The end of the Queen is soon at hand." Looking up towards the sun, he smiles, touching his index finger to the side of his nose, "_Fate_ has decreed this to be so."

* * *

As the Old man begins the tale of Lucifer, the Lone Wanderer, Elizabeth is confused. Why would he talk about a man named Cole? What did he have to do with her great-great-great-great grandfather? The Old man looks towards Elizabeth, smirking and touching the side of his wrinkled nose with his index finger. Elizabeth's eyes widen; could this man be Cole? Impossible; He'd have to be over a hundred years old! No one could live that long.

Or could they?


End file.
